Stomach Pains
by guineamania
Summary: When Enjolras comes home to find Grantaire bedridden and seriously delirious, he knows he is going to be in for a long week ... But, maybe it won't all be as bad as it seems One-Shot for Fay Lily


_**27/10/13**_

**Hey FanFic readers :) This is a little one shot for the 25threviewer of Speechless, Fay Lily. e/R fluff coming your way girl.**

**Stomach Pains**

When Enjolras arrived home, the apartment was in darkness. He casually switched on the lights but it was instantly thrown off after a loud groan from his lover. After dimming the lights, Enjolras finally got a good look at Grantaire. The drunkard was curled up on their shared bed with blankets forming a furry cocoon around his pale, trembling body. This was more than just a binge drink. His brown hair was sodden and plastered to his face. The paper bin Enjolras always kept by the bed for late night was letting out a foul aroma that plastered to everything in the room. "Oh, 'Taire," Enjolras sighed, padding silently through the room. Grantaire was prone to stomach aches because of his excessive drinking but that knowledge did not make it any more comfortable for either of them. Grantaire let out a pained groan and buried himself even further into his nest when Enjolras approached. His brilliant hazel eyes were sunken and red rimmed to match the furious blush of his cheeks. Enjolras softly ran his fingers through Grantaire's knotted hair; it was going to be a long few days.

Somebody knocked quietly on the door and despite the sound only being soft, Grantaire still winced and whimpered into Enjolras' shoulder. Combeferre poked his head round the door and hurried in without his footsteps making a sound; a doctor's skill. "Hey, 'Taire," Combeferre whispered as he took the man's limp hand in his. "I need a light to help make you better all right?" he whispered as Enjolras turned the light on a dim as it would go. Grantaire whimpered slightly but didn't actively protest so Enjolras brightened it slightly more so Combeferre could actually see what he was doing.

"Enjy," Grantaire whimpered, searching for his lover with his eyes still firmly clamped shut.

"Hey, hey. I'm here sweetie," Enjolras cooed as he gently stroked the palm of Grantaire's hand with his thumb. The drunkard visibly softened once he knew his angel was near. The pair seemed to thrive off each other's energy; every time Grantaire made a cynical comment, Enjolras' passion brightened and his flames grew even more powerful. The same worked in reverse; Grantaire lived on Enjolras' approval and fed off his fire. They were good for each other.

It was a few days before Grantaire finally came back to his senses but Enjolras never left his other half in that time. They both lay entwined with each other; Grantaire's head lay peacefully on Enjolras slowly rising and falling chest. Enjolras spindly fingers were tangled in Grantaire's knotted brown hair and both men looked perfectly content. Grantaire moaned and his slightly dulled hazel eyes flickered open. It felt as if his head was stuffed full of cotton wool and sandpaper was tearing his stomach to shreds. It couldn't be drink that was making him feel like this. "Enj," Grantaire croaked, burying his throbbing head even further into Enjolras' chest.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Enjolras whispered, kissing the top of Grantaire's head.

"It hurts," Grantaire whimpered, not moving his head away from Enjolras.

"I know 'Taire, I know," Enjolras sighed, subtly checking Grantaire's temperature.

"What happened to me?" he pouted, refusing to let Enjolras go when the blonde moved to get up.

"You had serious stomach pains and a fever. I need to get your medicine," Enjolras stated, trying to push his clingy lover off as gently as possible. Grantaire was having none of it.

"Stay, Enjy," he mumbled, clinging to his golden angel with the grip of a cobra.

"You need your medicine, Nic." Enjolras rolled his eyes, still attempting to untangle Grantaire. Grantaire was stronger than his thinner counterpart and successfully dragged Enjolras back down to lay next to him; back to square one again.

"Enjy cuddly, Enjy stay," Grantaire nodded, laying on Enjolras to pin him down.

"Okay, just a little while. Then you need your medicine," Enjolras sighed, draping his arm over Grantaire's drowsy body.

A few hours later, Combeferre dropped by to check on Grantaire. He swung the door open slowly and a smile spread across his face at the sight that met him. Grantaire and Enjolras lay draped over each other with all their limbs entangled. Both men were fast asleep and Grantaire snored softly, rippling Grantaire's curls. Combeferre chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaving them to their rest; noticing the medicine still lay untouched on the counter.


End file.
